The Tales of Spyro the Dragon
by flyboy87
Summary: The long awaited sequel to The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon. I strongly recommend you to finish reading my previous story and TLOS: Road to the Darkest Hour before reading this one as it has been 2 since I uploaded a fanfic here. Rated M for some violent and gruesome scenes.
1. Teaser

Lifting his head slowly, a young golden dragon tried to register what was surrounding him. Breezy winds, the blue sky and grassy meadows were what he saw. He looked around and came to an understanding that he was by himself.

…"Where am I?" the young golden dragon muttered. He got up and walked ahead. The ground felt warm and comfy, enticing him to sleep for another few hours. He shrugged and continued to move on. As he moved on, he saw a young purple dragon that was almost the same size as he is. The purple dragon was shocked and he ran towards the figure that he found.

"Spyro!" the golden dragon called out.

**-Teaser preview-**

"As you have defeated God, you are now God yourself, my son." Ignitus said to Spyro as he pointed towards a majestic marble shrine. "But I didn't ask for any of this! I just want to be with you… with our family… together…" Spyro replied.

-The discovery of truth…-

A silver dragon unfolded her wings has released sparkling white dust. "You…" Spyro muttered, positioning himself in combat mode. "It has been a while… I'm so glad that I can see you again, my son." Elva said, tears flowing down her bright blue eyes.

-The unfolding of a new evil begins…-

"It seems that things are actually… going in order?" a voice said. A black male dragon with scars looked up in a cave and nodded his head. "Go fourth, Shadow. Lucifer's time is over. Your era now begins."

-The end of the world draws closer…-

"Dad, how is it possible for you to have two fathers?" Wagner asked. "It's complicated… just like how I gave birth to you." Spyro laughed as he looked at Wagner at the edge of a cliff during the sunset.

-Spyro's adventure continues!-

"A great disaster will unfold…" The Chronicler said solemnly as he peered into the future. "I see it, too. The elements of Time… they are shrieking with fear. Apocalypse is coming." Spyro replied as his eyes glow radiant gray.

"Go find the Seven Heavenly Gospels. Those ancient documentations are said to contain a method to stop the apocalypse." The Chronicler said. "Don't you have them yourself? You have a lot of books, don't you?" Spyro asked. "The Seven Heavenly Gospels will only reveal itself to The One as He searches for it." The Chronicler replied. "The One… you mean… me?" Spyro asked. "You are God, after all." The Chronicler said back. Spyro rolled his eyes, obviously bored of hearing the same statement over and over again.

-The long awaited continuation of The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon will be coming soon!-

**-The Tales of Spyro the Dragon-**

-Coming soon-


	2. Prelude and Chapter 1

-Prelude-

Four years ago, a brave young purple dragon braced himself to stand up against a being that no creature can even dream of facing. The odds were against him and he stood no chance of winning even if he brought all the creatures in this world to fight with him. Knowing this, this dragon chose to fight this being although he knew he was going to die. No, he did not bring the entire army of dragons or dragonflies or whatever creature that lived in his world. Instead, he was accompanied by his beloved friends and family – all gifted with superior powers. And even having the best fighters he could rally, it was common sense that they stood no chance against their enemy… God.

The team that went against God fought furiously and bravely… So much that God had to unleash Eternal Damnation, a move that destroys everything – including Himself and the whole universe. The team that accompanied this brave dragon to his final fight had died, but they have left him with unimaginable power that could go against God. Why did they fight God, you ask? Isn't God supposed to be someone who cares and loves all the beings He created? In this era, God has been clouded with darkness… darkness so blind that He has forgotten how to love.

You can say that Eternal Damnation is a self-destruct button. Heck, it destroys everything. Think of it as a black hole or something but the catch, everything has to go and die. As this young dragon noticed what God was doing, he rushed towards God with light that even lights up the darkest of hearts. His power filled with light, hope and most importantly, love. A power of light so strong that they actually stood a chance to defeat God.

After four long years of slumber and his mind drifting in the void, this young dragon's journey continues once more!

-The Tales of Spyro the Dragon-

-Penned by: flyboy87-

(This story serves as a sequel to my previous story, The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon ended back in 2009. It has been a long time since then, but I know readers who follow my story are still out there! Peace and love to you all who has followed my story right from the beginning, you know who you are! For those who just started, as above – please read my previous two fanfics to understand this sequel… I demand that you do, actually ^^. For one last time, allow me to once more bring you back to those breathless and epic moments (okay, sorry for being overrated!) you have experienced from my previous stories. Thank you for reading! Spyro's adventure now continues!)

-Chapter 1: Reminiscent Past-

Sighing heavily, Cynder descended down a majestic marble white shrine. The shrine itself has no rooms or windows. Instead, it is only made of pillars which held a large roof craved with ancient runes and designed with statues of noble warriors and dragon kings which lived in the past. In the middle of those pillars lies a young purple dragon on a golden plinth. The young dragon's eyes were open. It did not look like he asleep. However, his sight was gray and lost. He was still breathing.

"How is he?" Leon asked as Cynder descended on a cloud that carried them. Cynder just merely shook her head and sighed. "Not today, too huh?" Leon replied, feeling rather down. "It's been four years. He should've awakened by now if he's alive." Cynder sighed and said as she looked up the staircase that led to the shrine. "We came back alive. Why didn't he? It just defies logic! We died and somehow, we were revived… but, why? Why didn't he come back?" Leon said as he eyes started to fill with tears. "I just don't understand. Why would all of us who have died come back alive and everything's back to normal and he has to suffer like that?!" Leon started to shout and release his emotions.

Frustrated, Leon and Cynder flew down the cloud which carried them. Yes, they flew from Heaven.

The usually quiet Temple today was filled with familiar dragons who were connected to the young purple dragon who sleeps. As Leon and Cynder descended down the entrance of the Temple, they were greeted by faces which beamed of hope… until Cynder shook her head. "Not this year again, huh?" Wagner said solemnly. Wagner looked and was built exactly like the young purple dragon who sleeps, but varies in personality. "It's most unfortunate…" Terrador said as his mood died down. "I'm sorry that you all have come from far. But he's still not going to wake up this year." Cynder said apologetically as her eyes fill with tears. "Don't say that. Why don't we stay together just for today? You know… to remember old times and all." Ignitus suggested. The others nodded and agreed. They separated slightly in a few groups to catch up with old times.

"You know, Wagner…" Ignitus said as he sat down on a familiar area which he was previously spent time with the young purple dragon who sleeps. The area was just outside a small cavern with a library filled with books. "Did you know that I was hesitant to accept your father as my son as first?" Ignitus said as he surveyed the area. Wagner shook his head. "You know, looking at you really reminds me of him." Ignitus commented. Wagner looked at Ignitus. "The way you look at me, with those brilliant amethyst eyes… reminds me of him." Ignitus said as his heart became heavy. Wagner could say nothing, only to continue the silence which he felt can comfort Ignitus. Wagner has developed an acute sense of sensing another one's feeling after he revived.

"Wagner, I'm going to share with you a memory… a very precious memory to both me and your father…" Ignitus said and he sat down on the grass. "Would you like to see it?" he asked. Wagner approached the red dragon and sat beside him. "I would love to, if you'd allow me." Wagner replied as he looked up to Ignitus. "Very well, then." Ignitus said as he lifted his right arm and moved his hands. A gentle flame appeared on top of his hand. "Flares Memoria" Ignitus muttered. The flame shot up to the sky and the scene started to change.

"Isn't this the same place?" Wagner asked as he looked around what surrounded within this memory. "Look, just ahead." Ignitus whispered to Wagner. Wagner looked straight and saw an even younger version of himself back then just in front of him, tired and lying down at the entrance door to the cavern of books. "D… Dad…" Wagner cried softly as a tear dripped off from his left eye.

_"I never had my own son before. I never had the opportunity. I never found the need to have one. But, you changed me, son. You changed the way I think." Ignitus further continued. A hint of teardrop rolled from his eyes. "I can't afford to lose you, son. That's why I do my best to protect you. I never felt so close to you before, son." Ignitus cried softly._

_"I kept hesitating to call you 'son' earlier. I did not want to get too close to you. I didn't want assume the world's going to end for me by losing you. However, you kept calling me 'Dad'. Did you know a dragon can only address his real father as 'Dad' or 'Father'? Do you think so highly of me? Am I worthy of becoming a father to you?" Ignitus continued._

_"There were so many questions I ask myself before I address you as 'son'. As assumed, a dragon can only address their real sons as 'son'." Ignitus explained further. He felt as if he was talking to the wall. However, he felt that Spyro was listening to him. As Ignitus finished his words, Spyro opened his eyes._

_"Dad…" Spyro greeted, attempting to get up. "You're weak, Spyro. Why don't you lie down?" Ignitus suggested. Spyro looked up to Ignitus. "I heard you just now, Dad…" Spyro said softly. Ignitus looked away from Spyro._

_"If I can, I really want to be your real son, Dad." Spyro said. Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the outside. It was not anything damaging. They walked out to see what it was._

_The stars shone brightly. It was as if the stars were glittering just for them. Shooting stars passed by frequently. Both dragons kept quiet for a while, looking up the starry sky. "The stars look beautiful tonight." Ignitus said. "Yeah. Falzar told me that it's a good omen if the stars are shining so brightly." Spyro said._

_"Falzar…?" Ignitus asked. Spyro looked up to Ignitus and smiled. "As you said, he isn't what he used to be. Now, he'd kill anything in sight." Spyro said. "But, he's your real father…" Ignitus said. "To me, he isn't a father. You are, Dad." Spyro said smiling. Suddenly, a beacon of light shone upon them from a glittering star._

_"Even the Ancestors… they…" Ignitus stammered. "Dad… even the Ancestors think that you should just forget about tradition." Spyro said. Ignitus fell silent. Spyro approached him and hugged him. "I want to be your real son, Dad. I don't think the Ancestors will say anything about that." Spyro said. Ignitus responded by patting his head. "Okay, son. I'll be your father." Ignitus said._

_It was like magic. All the stars up the sky shone beacons of light upon them. "See, Dad? The Ancestors are telling me that you're officially my father!" Spyro said excitedly. Ignitus looked at him smiling. "Come on, son. Hop on my back." Ignitus said, crouching down. "Why?" Spyro asked. "It's what all fathers should do. Bring their son for a flight and show them the world." Ignitus said._

Ignitus sighed as he watched himself bring Spyro up to the sky on his back and left. That was the end of the memory. The flame vanished and once returned to what previously surrounded both Ignitus and Wagner. "D… Dad…" Wagner sobbed as he wiped tears from both his eyes. It was heart wrecking for him to see his father move in front of him again. He just misses his father so much. "Was it… too much for you to handle?" Ignitus asked. Wagner continued to cry. "I'm sorry… it must have been painful for you to watch" Ignitus said apologetically. "N-No… it was beautiful..." Wagner replied as he stopped himself from crying. "You know, your father doesn't cry as much as you, but yeah… he does cry a whole lot, too." Ignitus said, trying to console Wagner. Wagner smiled and looked up to the sky. "There's so much I want to do for him…" Wagner said as he wiped the last bit of tears off his eyes. "Well then, it's getting pretty late already. Why don't we go back to the Temple?" Ignitus suggested. "Y-Yeah… let's." Wagner replied. The both of them flew off the cavern and shot up to the sky which was now filled with stars.

"Everyone…" Cynder muttered as a group of familiar dragons sat inside the Temple in an orderly manner. They were all back from their trip down memory lane. "Say no more Cynder, we wish for this as much as you do." Cyril said before Cynder could finish her word. Every year on this particular day, they would all gather from far to meet up in the Temple for this occasion. "Four years ago, on this very day. Spyro has defeated God and brought all of us back." Cynder began. "Let us remember this day in memory of life and… as it has been four years, I will declare his death…" Cynder said unwillingly. It was common knowledge that a dragon is considered dead after being in a comatose state for four years. Their body will transform into stone and there is no known way to transform back.

"I think his body would be stone by now. It's almost midnight." Leon said as he began to expect the worst. "Why don't we all go to the shrine where he is?" Cynder suggested. The rest of the dragons nodded and begun to exit the Temple…

… that was when they saw a familiar purple dragon crawling towards them. He was wobbling a bit. All of them gasped. "… heya." Spyro greeted as he smiled. His eyes now shone a radiant amethyst, just like Wagner's. He then swore that he felt an earthquake coming towards his path as he waved his hand and screams of his name in the midnight air.


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2: The Mark of Gods-

Opening his eyes slowly, Spyro's body began to register a gentle breeze which blew past him. It felt comfortable. He also felt a gentle touch from a slim and slender body which he enveloped with his owns. As he opened his eyes fully, Cynder pressed her snout against his. "Mornin'" Cynder greeted playfully. Spyro gave Cynder a peck on her mouth. "Did you sleep well?" Spyro asked as he pulled back a little. "Of course. I always sleep well when I sleep with you." Cynder replied, smiling. "I knew choosing to sleep in the grassy fields was good choice." Spyro stated as he slowly turned to hug Cynder from her back.

"Spyro… have you ever considered having a child of our own?" Cynder asked suddenly. "We already have a child ourselves, don't we?" Spyro answered as he placed his head on Cynder's neck. Cynder sighed and grunted as Spyro didn't get her cue. Pushing herself away from Spyro, Cynder got up and stretched herself. Spyro got up and looked a little lost wondering why Cynder got up. "I think The Chronicler would like to meet you today. Why don't you go see him at the Temple?" Cynder suggested, trying to hide her dissatisfaction. "What about you?" Spyro asked. "I have some business to take care of myself. Why don't you go on your own? I'll come to the Temple tonight." Cynder said as she started to flap her wings to fly. "I love you." Spyro said as she begun to take off. "I love you, too" Cynder replied smiling as she took flight. Turning back, Spyro himself took off to the Temple.

At an amazing speed, he reached the Temple faster than he thought he could have. The Chronicler, Leon and Wagner were present at the circular area where they first gathered when Spyro returned. "Ah, you're up early." The Chronicler greeted. Spyro smiled as sign of response. "Dad!" Wagner greeted cheerfully as he hugged Spyro. "Wow, you sure are clingy lately." Spyro stated as he rubbed Wagner's back. "Won't your partner be jealous?" Spyro asked. "I pretty sure he understands. He's just as eager to see you." Wagner said as he pulled back. "Everyone is excited to see you back, Spyro. I guess the excitement has not died down." Leon commented. "Anyway…" The Chronicler began to speak as he attempts to cut of their conversation. "… I wanted to see you three today to talk about The Mark of Gods." The Chronicler said, with a rather serious tone.

"The Mark of Gods?" Spyro asked. "Yes. You defeated Lucifer didn't you?" The Chronicler asked. "It is not I who did it. It was a combined effort." Spyro replied bluntly. "Even so, most of the power used to defeat Lucifer was from you. Allow me to ask, did you feel more… sensitive to the environment ever since you woke up?" The Chronicler asked. Spyro thought for a while and nodded his head. "Does your body feel a lot lighter, but yet more durable and strong?" The Chronicler asked. And again, Spyro nodded his head. "Do you feel like you have absolute control over everything you can possibly think of?" The Chronicler probed once more. "How should I know? I don't seem to be having control over this conversation." Spyro answered. Leon and Wagner chuckled.

"I guess you're not a guy of words." The Chronicler smiled as he commented. "Indeed." Spyro replied. "I'll just ask one more thing. Have you used your powers ever since you awakened from your coma?" The Chronicler asked. Spyro thought back for a bit and shook his head. "Now, I will unleash my powers against you." The Chronicler said as he waved his right hand over his mantle. Spyro began to sense time around him slowing down. He dodged the area to avoid it. "Ah. It seems that you sensed something even _before_ I used my powers." The Chronicler said. A blue crystal suddenly appeared below Spyro. It attempted to stab him right through his stomach. Spyro glanced at The Chronicler before he attempted to evade it. Something told him that he shouldn't and he stood at where he was positioned. "Chrono Disaster!" The Chronicler announced as he unleashed his killer move as time gears and hourglasses begun to appear all around Spyro.

With just a swing from his right arm, Spyro broke out from the spell. He then looked at The Chronicler who seems to have his eyes positioned on his right arm's well defined deltoid. "Ah… there it is. The Mark of God" The Chronicler stated. Spyro turned to his right arm. There was a crest glowing brightly for a moment, but it then disappeared. It looked like it was shaped like a dragon's face and has bits of ancient rune circling around. "What does this mean?" Spyro asked. "Simply put, you are God. The Mark proves it." The Chronicler said as he begun to kneel down. "P-Please, there's no need for formalities. I'm still the old Spyro, you know." Spyro said as he felt a little uneasy. The Chronicler got up and looked outside the Temple. "I wonder if peaceful days like this would last…" he muttered. "I'll make sure of it." Spyro answered as he felt The Chronicler's unease. Feeling assured by Spyro's statement, The Chronicler crawled out of the area. "Spend some time with your family. I will be back later… to teach you things." The Chronicler suggested as he looked back. Unbeknownst of what The Chronicler was trying to tell him, Spyro nodded as he watched The Chronicler exit the Temple.


End file.
